Myron Muskovitz
Myron Muskovitz is the nephew of Superintendent Bob Harris and the youngest member ever of New Directions. He makes his first appearance in Child Star. He is portrayed by J.J. Totah. Biography Season Six Child Star At thirteen, Myron is preparing for his Bar Mitzvah and his uncle, Superintendent Bob Harris, turns to Sue and the New Directions for assistance. Myron amazes everyone, singing Lose My Breath with a keen performance, and later asks them for advice to make the performance "perfect". Kitty advises his dancers that they could try smiling a little more and inadvertently causes Myron to throw a tantrum at the dancers and fire them on the spot. He asks the New Directions to perform at his Bar Mitvah, and with prompting from Sue, Rachel and Will have no choice but to accept. Sue is then charged with taking care of Myron, preparing him for his Bar Mitzvah, though Myron's extreme high maintenance and angry fits wear her out in a matter of days. He later demands to have Rachel, Will, Sam, Beiste and Sue in his performance too. At his Bar Mitzvah, Myron gets trapped in his stage pod and his performance is subsequently delayed with help from the New Directions to stall the audience. The party is a success, and the following day, Myron transfers to McKinley High and joins New Directions, with help from Superintendent Harris to submit a petition to the school board for permission to attend high school despite being a junior high school student. He tries to flirt with Kitty, but is easily turned down. He is last seen singing Cool Kids and annoying Kitty with his attitude and flirty ways. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Myron performs in Rather Be with the rest of the New Directions. During one part of the song he moves to the front and Mason pulls him back, though Myron does not resist knowing that he is not the center. He is in the choir room when Mr. Schue says that the Warblers will be joining Glee club. Myron appears confused at Sue and Will arguing. The superintendent finds a Myron doll in Sue’s hurt locker and is disgusted by it as that is his own nephew. Later, he is in the auditorium with the new group practicing dance moves. When the head Warbler says that the blazer elevates anyone who wears it to sex symbol status, Myron says that he will take one. He looks freaked out at Will and Sue’s performance of The Final Countdown. Myron corners Rachel in the hallway and tells her he has devastating news from the superintendent. If the glee club doesn’t win, then all arts and music programs will be wiped from the school. Myron is upset because he doesn’t know what to do with all his sequin jackets. He makes the argument that Rachel is paying for the club out of her own pocket, but the superintendent says that she can’t afford all of it. He seems very frustrated. He performs in Rise at the close of the episode. We Built This Glee Club Myron argues with the New Directions against the Warblers as they all panic because of Vocal Adrenaline's tireless rehearsals and training. Later on, during the glitter bomb incident, Myron goes hysterical and screams "it's raining glitter!" In the choir room, he enters and says he will murder his performance and there will be reaping. He is later seen in the show circle and after Rachel's pep talk, they all put their hands in and shout "amazing!". During Sectionals, as New Directions performs, he does an impression of Maddie Ziegler in the Chandelier performance, to which everyone applauds, except Donna Landries. They are later announced as the winners and they all celebrate in the choir room. Dreams Come True The episode opens with New Directions winning 2015 Nationals. Myron is seen celebrating this win. He is present during Will's farewell performance of Teach Your Children. He, along with Alistair, Jane, Madison, Mason, Spencer and several others are announced as the new official members of New Directions, now led by Sam. Songs |-| S6= ;Solos 10959696 694510387327066 8727418953079302890 n.jpg|Lose My Breath (Child Star)|link=Lose My Breath ;Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Myron is the youngest member in the history of the New Directions. *Myron is very similar to Rachel. They are both ambitious, Jewish and love being the center of attention. *Myron does not appear in the 2020 flashforward. Gallery Myron1.gif Myron2.gif Myron lol .gif Myron lights.gif Myron lose my breath.gif Tumblr nkgzna13lx1s7hkcjo3 250.gif Tumblr inline nkhlyqjbJX1rowzx0.gif Tumblr nkgun59vaJ1reqitlo2 500.gif myron1.png myron2.png myron3.png myron4.png Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco3 250.gif MyronChandelier.gif Rise New Directions.jpg Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsgmkslQcI1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Screen_Shot_2015-03-03_at_7.35.53_pm.png Glee-Child-Star-2015-Myron-Moskovitz.jpg Category:Characters Category:Albums